Infamous
by Marbleclaw77
Summary: "I once lived a life you did. You are young. I am in StarClan. You, Streampaw, are one amazing cat, but you don't know it" meowed a figure. "I don't even believe in you, or StarClan, leave me alone" snapped the apprentice. "Fine. But I'm watching every step you take in your long journey" meowed the figure. "I hope I don't get sore paws" meowed Streampaw.


Ordinary

Stream, a loner, joins WindClan. She has a prophecy and must save the Clan and all that junk. How can she do that when she's dishonest, selfish, insensitive, easily manipulated, violent and lazy. Streampaw hates WindClan, but Crowstar forces her to. When ThunderClan turns into the past ShadowClan and wants to take over as one single Clan, Streampaw must reluctantly do it.

* * *

**Prologue**

Where am I? That's a question I usually ask myself. The sun is shining through my curtain of willow leaves, awaking me from my sleep. I once more pray I won't run into any Clan cats. I'm Stream, a loner, or rouge, but don't think of me as...dangerous. You could, if you're scared of tall, scarred light grey and white she-cats.

I'm on my way back from the Horseplace, as you'd call it, and I'm traveling into the forest beyond um..., that Clan that's obsessed with water, oh RiverClan, that's it. I'm resting dangerously close to the cat-fish territory and I must look out. I'm not scared. But no one really likes me.

They make it very obvious. I just claw their pitiful ears off and leave. Yes, that sounds like me. What was that? It sounded like...a voice. Hang on, just be quiet for a moment and let my excellent hearing take its role. "Leafpaw, how could you? You know that ThunderClan could rip your ears off at any moment. Now smell and tell me what you can scent" meowed a gruff tom.

_It's a Clanner, two Clanners. I didn't know how far I'd walk _I think to myself. "Sorry Thistlefur, I'll try better next time" promised Leafpaw. I hear a noise that sounds like an annoyed grunt. I unsheathe my claws as Leafpaw sniffs around. "I smell a loner" she whispered, spinning to my hiding place.

I leap out of my hiding spot and hiss. "Yes you do" I snap. The two cats stand back. "Aren't you going...somewhere?" asked Thistlefur, hissing at me. I smile. "Whatever" I meow, yawning to stir up the dark grey tabby warrior. He snarls as I wink at him. "Whoever you are, leave now" he snaps at me. I know perfectly well that he'd claw me. _I need to say something, fast_.

"I want to join your Clan" I meow, before squealing like a kit. _What in the name of badger fleas did I say? Me, join a Clan, you have **to be** joking _I scold myself, regretting my every word. I watch as Leafpaw and Thistlefur silently whispering. "I'm still here you know" i hiss. "I'm the deputy of WindClan. Our Clan has been running low on warriors, so I will allow you. I'll tell Crowstar right away. Come on Leafpaw" he meows quickly, running through the moors swiftly.

I follow him slowly. I can see Leafpaw's dark brown tabby body disappear into a little hollow. I sheath my claws and head into the tunnel. Thistlefur and Leafpaw are waiting, their bodies lean and thin. "Welcome to WindClan's camp" he meows, his voice kinder, but his eyes still cold. I nod, that's the only thing I can think of.

"What's your name?" asked Leafpaw, her kind brown eyes shining. "None of your business" I snap, as I turn my back on the losers. I bump into a dark grey she-cat and I look to see its Crowstar. "You're the newcomer" she asks. I nod again. Thistlefur makes a sign with his tail and she nods. "Your name" she asks.

"Why?" I reply. "So we can choose your apprentice name" she meows. I must think of something. I hear a stream and I smile. "My name is Stream" I meow. The leader nods. "You'll be known as Streampaw, I'll be your mentor. Leafpaw, show her to her den" she meows. _Streampaw? I'm a cold-set Clanner now _I think, padding after my fellow apprentice.

Alligances

WindClan

Leader: Crowstar, a dark grey she-cat with light green eyes. Warrior Name: Crowstorm, Apprentice: Streampaw

Deputy: Thistlefur, a dark grey tabby tom with bright yellow eyes. Apprentice: Leafpaw

Medicine Cat: Birdpool, a fluffy light ginger tabby she-cat with small amber eyes. Apprentice: Eaglepaw

Medicine Cat Apprentice: Eaglepaw, a light brown tabby and white tom with dark yellow eyes.

Warriors

Russetrain, an elderly dark ginger she-cat with stone-grey eyes. Apprentice: Deerpaw

Robintalon, a bright ginger tabby tom with light green eyes. Apprentice: Briarpaw

Sootheart, a dark grey smoke she-cat with one white paw and light blue eyes. Apprentice: Rabbitpaw

Blizzardcloud, a very light grey tom with bright yellow eyes.

Honeycloud, a pretty golden she-cat with light amber eyes.

Applefern, a tall light brown tabby tom with bright green eyes.

Mossflower, a pretty cream she-cat with white patches and light blue eyes. Apprentice: Viperpaw

Cinderstripe, a cinder-grey she-cat with light brown paws and bright amber eyes.

Cloudwing, a light grey tom with bright amber eyes. Apprentice: Foxpaw

Apprentices

Streampaw, a scarred light grey and white she-cat with ripple-like blue eyes.

Leafpaw, a thin light brown she-cat with dusty grey paws and dark green-blue eyes.

Eaglepaw, a gruff, strong golden brown tabby tom with bright amber eyes.

Deerpaw, a light fawn she-cat with white spots and stone-grey eyes.

Briarpaw, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright yellow eyes.

Rabbitpaw, a light caramel tom with a white tail and bright green eyes.

Viperpaw, a dark brown tabby tom with one white paw and dark green eyes.

Foxpaw, a dark russet tom with black underparts and dark blue eyes.

Queens

Fernstorm, a light brown she-cat with pretty blue eyes.

Kits

None

Elders

Falconclaw, a light grey dappled tom with a white neck and fierce yellow eyes.

Snoweye, a blind pure white she-cat with a crooked tail.

* * *

**I will continue this story. Foxy is co-writing this story after the first chapter (coming soon). I'll ask her until she dies. Enjoy reading~Marbleclaw**


End file.
